


Lascivious Bluenettes

by QueenZeal



Category: Persona Q, Persona Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenZeal/pseuds/QueenZeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto and Minato are small blue-haired waify boycreatures and thus, should make out. Pretend it happens in the Persona Q timeline, and that there are dorms or something there (like, they have to sleep somewhere right? how did they just pretend that wasn't an issue). There is a lot of interiority for a 1000 word story about a handjob but, well, I am gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lascivious Bluenettes

Minato’s short soft breaths are the quietest noise he can possibly make, but it’s the only noise in this room, so though Naoto understands that even if someone was in the bunk above they probably wouldn’t be able to hear, with the sound of his gasping so near and heavy it feels like a wonder the whole dorm is not awake.

Naoto told Minato to be as quiet as he could, which was ridiculously unnecessary and they both knew it but they still jump a little at every sound while making out because they are shy and awkward and idiots. So Naoto focuses on the sound of Minato breathing. Naoto is squished between him and the wall; the wall is nice and cool and Minato is nice and warm, and he feels so much smaller with Naoto wrapped around him, face buried in the back of his neck. His hair is silky and smells nice. He’s so quiet and twitches slightly at any kind of touch and Naoto is just enjoying the way his body feels, how it's so responsive, like an instrument, and he almost seems confused about the way his body is reacting, lost in the daze of being touched. Naoto isn’t thinking about anything other than Minato and Minato cannot form a coherent thought, which is about as close as either will get to feeling completely relaxed.

Naoto and Minato had been making out for an hour before Naoto started touching Minato’s dick. Naoto would have started earlier, but Minato was being so fascinating and his hips weren’t twitching quite pathetically enough. The whimpered noise a boy makes who really wants his dick touched but is too shy to ask is so cute. Naoto’s not even quite conscious of how good it feels to pretend not to notice so he’ll keep making those insistent noises. It just so happens that there’s always another place to touch instead and it hasn’t gotten boring. Naoto is beginning to put together that’s because tormenting Minato is inherently entertaining. But Naoto is starting to feel like putting Minato out of his misery and is powerfully curious as to what new sounds he’s going to make, and gently undoes his belt. 

Naoto wonders if it’s boys in general or just Minato that gets so stupid and helpless when you hold their dicks. Do they all make this ridiculous expression that’s kind of cute? How are they allowed to be so fragile. It feels so unfair that boys get to enjoy this sort of vulnerability, that they get to have these moments, even though he’s gasping for breath and almost looks in pain he’s not thinking about anything else in the world and how sweet that must feel. Minato winces slightly; Naoto is being a little rougher than intended, without realizing it, but Minato’s expression cries out to be tormented. Naoto’s legs wrap around Minato’s, and Naoto clutches at Minato’s chest, digging in with nails just slightly too deep, to get that sharp intake of breath out of him.

“Is this okay?” Naoto asks.

Minato nods, and Naoto snuggles in. Minato’s fun to play with, and this is only fair, as he is a huge fucking slut and flirts like the devil, despite being bafflingly earnest, someone cares about things because his friends do and he doesn’t seem to hate anything; he likes it when people like things on purpose. He may be earnest and sweet, like when he talks about music or checks in when the HP and SP are running low, but Naoto has never seen him nap without a fidgeting SEES member underneath him. It is unconscionable how completely believable he is able to make it seem that he is falling asleep on your shoulder by accident. Naoto feels like he needs to be paid back for this sort of behavior, and tells him.

“Wha-what…are you…talking about…” says Minato.

Minato squirms but Naoto has him locked tight and can do just about whatever to him.

“You’re the trickiest one of all, Minato. You might even be more dangerous and Souji,” says Naoto, pulling out Minato’s dick and touching it with fingernails only.

“You are a serious brat Minato.”

“That’s…so unfoooounded,” Minato tries to protest.

Naoto appreciates the slurring in Minato’s speech which is making him rather less convincing.

“You don’t remember how you pouted so much when I said I was going to be busy this evening?”

“I didn’t pout.”

Naoto holds Minato’s dick firmly, but doesn’t move at all, and Minato makes a soft but disappointed sound. 

“You completely did. And it worked very well, I have to admit.”

Minato moans, slightly frustrated, squirming for some kind of friction, but Naoto is strong, especially at this angle, and just nibbles on his ear and neck while he struggles. He isn’t going anywhere, and Naoto is content to be patient, enjoying the upper hand against him.

“I did want to watch the movie…” Minato protests.

Naoto thinks about teasing him; they’re not even fifteen minutes into The Maltese Falcon but he sounds so earnest, like, he really was thinking about watching it, and Naoto had told him how important the movie was and he listened to everything so attentively, and that was a lot of the reason why Naoto was stroking his dick right now. So Naoto instead breathes something comforting into his ear and Minato kind of melts, moving with the rhythm of Naoto’s hand, trying to stifle his little gasps and moaning sounds that his restrained hands can’t cover.

“Pleeease” he moans, and Naoto figures out he wants a kiss, and gives him a small one, and another, and another, and then Naoto finally digs into his hair and pulls him into the deep big silencing kiss he wants, and Minato doesn’t have to hold back and so neither does Naoto, who doesn’t deserve any mercy but Naoto feels like giving. Minato comes a lot, making such a mess Naoto’s genuinely amazed and Minato actually has the audacity to blush about it. And yet, Minato licks it off Naoto’s offered fingers like it’s some kind of privilege offered him. Naoto wonders what else he can be made to do before they start watching the movie again.


End file.
